


April Fools

by ichirinchan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, April Fools, Fluff, High school love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirinchan/pseuds/ichirinchan
Summary: the flowers are blooming as spring time is coming..love is in the air and it's ready to blow you away..
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is not the summary..
> 
> (｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> Happy April Fools!!!!

Kang Minhee, the class representative of the first years, is quietly reading their assignment when Mr. Han, their English teacher came.

It’s their last class on that day and during that day, everyone is already tired of doing pranks to their teachers and their classmates. Afterall it’s April fools.

As their class representative, he has been monitoring closely his classmates and makes sure that the jokes are not too much that it may hurt others or may disturb their classes.

So far, he got Dongpyo who distributed candies, but the candies turned out to be the vomit flavored/egg flavored ones. Junho tricking Tony about Korean bad words and asking him to tell it to their teacher. Hyeongjun locking the door before the teacher comes in and asking why they are coming. All the pranks were harmless.

Their school and their SC President Kim Wooseok are very particular on it especially that the senior, Cho Seungyoun is making a havoc everywhere including the class of the junior ones.

This morning, all the bathroom doors were “occupied”, and most are queuing up for so long, but it turned out there’s no one inside.

He smiled looking at the clock. He will just have 1.5 hours to monitor the whole class and he is free. He can go back home and play on his computer and he is safe from Kim Wooseok. He is not afraid to the principal himself, but the SC president.

He remembered when Kim Yohan was the one punished, a second-year representative for not being able to control Lee Hangyul, his classmate. Both the two cleaned the gymnasium for a whole week but Kim Yohan did more in the end.

* * *

Today, he is safe, no one will make a big prank that he can’t handle. Well, that's what he thought. However, things don’t turn like he plans to.

A not so quiet cutie, Lee Eunsang, suddenly asks their teacher before the lesson even starts. _“Teacher Han, what is the right grammar with these two?_ ” He raises his hand.

Minhee lifted his eyebrow. Eunsang is good at English. He scores the highest in their class and he doesn’t need to ask for just a simple grammar.

Lee Eunsang, as mentioned, is not so quiet but not the loud one. He never does prank, and he is a nice kid. That’s why, he was flabbergasted on his next move.

_“Yes Eunsang_?” Mr. Han answers flashing his favorite student with the brightest smile.

_“Please LEAVE all of you, or Please LEAVES all of you”._

Mr. Han who is somehow strict to other students but most of the time sweet to Eunsang, who doesn’t when he got perfect scores, answered him _“Please LEAVE all of you.”_

Eunsang took his bag and told everyone to leave because that’s what their teacher said. Laughing and confused, all the students left without any questions. Who will question about not going home early right?

Mr. Han who is laughing, thought it was a good joke and the students will come back after few minutes but him and Minhee, of course he can’t leave as the class representative, waited everyone for nothing. 

The next day, Mr. Han, Kim Wooseok, Minhee and Eunsang is on the principal’s office.

The principal, or Kim Wooseok, literally gave Minhee the responsibility of _**“taming”**_ Eunsang because he said he can see an aura of Cho Seungyoun and Lee Hangyul from him. 

And when he thought the older is totally mistaken because Eunsang is nice and quiet, he thought so wrong, Eunsang became Minhee’s worst nightmare.

* * *

⏩ 3years later

April 1, the day Minhee hates the most. If only he cannot go to school or he can pretend to be sick, that will be really great, but he has responsibilities. The school needs him most at this day and it’s the busiest day for him. He’d actually rather run another school festival or organize a sports activity than go to school at this particular day.

April fools. Where everyone is legal to make fool of anyone. Most students will not dare do something against him but there is one person who just makes his life harder at this day-Lee Eunsang ; correct that - not just this day but most of the days.

He really hopes he knows how Kim Wooseok handled Cho Seungyoun or Kim Yohan on Lee Hangyul mentally, but they already graduated long time ago. Mentally, he says because the two never handled them in a diplomatic way.

Lee Eunsang became the popular cutie kid who is good at dancing, singing and excels in academics. Girls and boys scream for him even if he is just walking at the corridor, even more so when he is at stage. The charisma he emanates is overflowing. He even has a fan club.

The only problem with Eunsang is that he has now become the number one prankster in school and Minhee is his one and only target, which he doesn't understand.

For regular days, he can punish Eunsang and let him clean the student council office, do half of his work, and for other days he will watch him clean the gym after school. However, this time and this day, he can’t do that owing to the fact that it’s legal to make pranks on April fools.

* * *

He drags himself to school making sure to check the weather forecast. It says it will be sunny like the past days but may have a rain in the evening so those who needs to go home late needs to bring their umbrella.

As soon as he steps down to the bus stop, Eunsang sees him - who is leaning on the gate and seems like waiting for him.

_“Don’t start with me today please and why are you so early?”_ He sneers at him as Eunsang walks besides him. He is always an hour early than anyone else but Eunsang is always late but not today which makes him more suspicious.

Eunsang chuckles, _“Good morning to you too Pres. Did you get a good sleep?”_

Minhee didn’t respond and ignores Eunsang. He continues walking to his locker to get some of things and books. Eunsang leans on the locker next to him watching him do his things.

_“Will you stop following me?”_ He glares at him. _“And Eunsang please, let me breath today!”_

Eunsang roared in laughter instead. “ _You know you are cuter when you are angry, right?”_ he tilts his head teasing him.

He closes his locker in an irritated manner and pushed Eunsang to it. His hands on the locker making Eunsang in between his arms. “ _You always give me a headache Lee Eunsang and my nerve brains are about to burst and the day hasn’t started yet. Will you not do something today please?”_

Eunsang smirks, grabs his waist and in a second their position reversed. _“You may be taller than me Pres Kang Minhee but my built is bigger and I’m stronger than you. I think you are forgetting that”_

Minhee just rolls his eyes and taps his arms that are caging him. _“Fine. Let me go, I still have something to do in the office”_

_“Not until you taste what I cooked. I made some cookies last night and I remember you.”_

_“Oh God Eunsang, I know what day it is, and if you are trying to poison me, just give me a whole bottle of bleach”_ He begs him

_“Is that what you think of me?”_ Eunsang’s eyes looks hurt.

He raises his eyebrows. Was that too much? Minhee brushes the idea that he crossed the line and that his pride is higher this time. _“Yes, after all what you did to me, you always make a fool of me.”_

_“Because you are always busy, and you don’t have time to have fun. So, I’m making your high school life more exciting.”_ The spark of his eyes came back. He opens his bag and handed him a box.

Minhee opens it. Chocolate cookies.

He raises his eyebrow in question. _“Are you confessing your love to me?”_ He chuckles in sarcasm. _“This is edible right?”_

_“You liked the cookies that I cooked last time.”_ Eunsang heaves a sigh.

He is right. Sporadically, he gives him cookies or sweets and they are good. But trusting Eunsang in this particular day is not on his vocabulary.

Eunsang takes one cookie and bites it. He chewed it and gulp it in front of him. _“See, now try.”_

He knows that Eunsang will not going to let him go until he sees him eating it. That’s one of his problems. Eunsang always want to see he is being tortured with his tactics.

He sighs and takes a small bite. The crunchiness of the cookie and the sweetness of the chocolate is perfect, he can't deny that however, in few seconds he tasted the filling which has a very strong minty flavor. He tasted a very strong toothpaste flavor with a chocolate and it’s the most disgusting thing on earth.

He sticks out his tongue out of nausea and tries to run but Eunsang grabs his arm and he is back to the locker being cornered by him.

_“Let me go, I need to wash my mouth. It’s disgusting”_ He sticks his tongue out to prevent from further tasting it.

_“Ooooh right!!!! I totally forgot that you hate mint chocolate”_ He gasps as if he was surprised but a tiny smirk from forms on the corner of his mouth him. How he hates Eunsang enjoying his anguish.

_“Let me wash my mouth and you can torture me after”_ He surrenders making the younger giggle at his desperation.

_“You don’t need to, I’ll help you with that”_ Eunsang holds his chin and slowly leans until their face are only an inch apart.

Minhee frreezes as he stares at him. His heart beats faster and faster and as he felt Eunsang’s hand grabbing his waist, now his knees got weaker. 

_“E- e- eunsang, you don’t do this, you never did t_ _his, so let me go”_ He stammers, tapping the younger’s shoulders. Minhee can feel those stupid butterflies in his stomach and it’s making his situation worse.

Eunsang cackles but didn’t move. Minhee knows what will going to happen, but it seems like he can't do anything as if he is trapped in Eunsang’s time.

And it did, time stopped when their lips met but a spark is intensified...

His heart pounded more as he feels the other heart that is beating as hard as he is. Eunsang’s lips seems like a perfect fit to him and as if it was not wrong...

His brain stopped working as heat rose from every inch of himself waking up all his senses..

Before anything else he closes his eyes and grabs Eunsang’s neck for a support because right now he is practically a human jelly. With his action, Eunsang deepens the kiss...tasting... and savoring every part of his mouth...

He didn’t know when the mint chocolate taste disappears, what he knows is he is now addicted to a new obsession and that is Eunsang’s kisses. If it’s a teenager hormonal thing, for now, he doesn’t care. What he knows is he is too focused on how soft he felt in his mouth as it was pulling him into those perfect lips, making him sink more and more.

They gasp for a little oxygen and they stare at each other’s flushed face, still breathing each other’s air.

The warmth feeling of Eunsang’s breath together with his apple scent plus his eyes blinking so slowly and lovely makes it more intoxicating that Minhee can’t stop staring at him and those swollen red soft lips.

_“Don’t stare me with your lovely long lashes Pres”_ Eunsang mumbles with a smirk while breathing heavily.

Instinct, he wants to push him but instead he pulls him close and grabs his lips again.

Eunsang smiles between their crushed lips and he invites him for a deeper one as he opens it for him. Minhee who is no longer in his sane mind follows him like an obedient puppy to his owner and once again they were lost in their own world, not minding anything but their fluttering hearts and the sweetness that they find in each other’s mouths.

They separated when they heard loud noises. Eunsang who is quick enough, grabs his hand and they exited on the other side while running. They arrived at the SC office huffing. That’s when Minhee realizes that they are still holding hands. He lets go of his hand and went to his table. Few more breaths and Eunsang followed him, shamelessly sitting on his table.

_“Let’s forget what happened”_ Minhee says ignoring Eunsang as he opens his computer.

Eunsang laughs heartily _"Don’t play with me Pres, and no one can deny that we have that spark”_

Minhee faces him and crosses his arms _“Okay I agree, you are a good kisser. And where did you learn to kiss like that, you’re just 18?"_

Eunsang raises his eyebrows. “ _Kiss like what?”_

Minhee’s face becomes red remembering the not so simple kiss they had. " _Let's say I got swayed. Who am I to deny a kiss from the most popular guy in school?”_ He tries to hide his embarrassment and smirks while dismissing his last comment.

_“Ooooh?”_ Eunsang slowly nods and looks at him with an utmost interest while he smirks back.

_“And for that spark that you are talking about, how about you dip your finger in water and touch a socket? That will surely be a spark.”_

Eunsang giggles more. _“You are indeed cute Pres”_

The door suddenly opened and Junho and Dongpyo arrives. The two are part of the student council, their classmates and Minhee’s close friends.

_“Eunsang, you are almost in our office every week. What did you do again this time?”_ Junho greets them with a wave and went to his own table

_“Did you forget, it’s April fool’s day today. Of course, he is here to annoy Minhee.”_ Dongpyo throws his bag to the couch and flops himself.

“ _See?”_ Minhee hits his legs _“Move”_ He pushes him.

Eunsang sighs at the disturbance and stands up abruptly bumping into Minhee’s pen case.

Both duck and picked up the pens.

And just like a kdrama or a scene from a manga, they accidentally took the last pen at the same time making their hands touch.

Minhee lets go first and Eunsang stares at him with the softest eyes he could remember. _“Don’t work too hard today”_ He whispers as he ruffles his hair. 

_“Who are you to tell me that?_ ” Minhee murmurs and grabs the last pen from Eunsang.

Eunsang grins, showing his whiskers, then he holds his chin, in an instant, he gives him a 2 second peck.

_“Who am I? Your boyfriend.”_ He stands up and happily went out of the room as he shouts _“See you later Pres”_

Minhee who is still processing what happened lets his body fall on the floor, face flushed.

“ _Yah, Kang Minhee, Are you okay? Did you see a ghost?_ ” Junho asks as he looks under his table and found him still on the floor.

“Can someone wake me up please?” He desperately says to Junho. Dongpyo who is lazily lying on the couch gets up immediately and went to him too. They help him sit on his chair.

Dongpyo is staring at him, _“Did Eunsang do something to you?”_ He asks suspiciously

Speechless, Minhee’s face and ears become more red.

_“Oh so this is really about Eunsang”_ Junho now with a sneer. Dongpyo who got the situation smiles widely too.

_“What are you smiling for?_ ” He asks his friends

_“Tell me, are you dating already?”_ Junho asks nonchalantly.

_“N-no, What the fuck are you talking about?”_ He stammers as he checks his emails.

Junho and Dongpyo kept quiet and goes back to their original post but giggles were heard from them.

He tried to read the email in front of him but as expected, he can’t understand a word about it. His heart is starting to race just at the thought of the boy who just left.

Lee Eunsang...

* * *

Lee Eunsang and he were classmates since first year and everyone knows that Eunsang hates him.

No, hate is too strong because the latter doesn’t seem to know about hate. Eunsang just doesn’t like him because occasionally he beats him in their examination and that’s from Eunsang’s mouth itself.

Eunsang wants to be the top all the time but Minhee beats him half of the time and that irritates the younger. So, what he does, of what Minhee knows, is to prank him every now and then.

The thing that Minhee still doesn’t understand is that he still enjoys messing with him even if he gives him hard punishments.

That one time that he vandalized not just one bench on the playground and spray painted it, he was punished to clean it and repaint it alone.While monitoring him, Eunsang was happy doing it and he even made it better. With Eunsang’s begging him for help, both made the benches not just normal painting, but they painted it with art which made the principal proud. Although it took them at least two weeks to finished, it didn’t seem like they wasted their time. Those two weeks were actually fun for Minhee. He has never done any painting and he has no confidence but Eunsang showed him how to do it and how to just have fun and do what he wants. The constant bickering while working and having snacks under the tree on those weekends was quite special to him.

He also thought that would be the end of his prank because he sure knows that Eunsang misses his dance practices because of it and Hyeongjun, his best friend, sometimes visit them after class and continue to nags him about the practice that he has been missing. Howbeit, Eunsang didn’t stop from there and the younger one keeps making pranks to annoy him.

* * *

The bell rang. He didn’t notice the time as he keeps thinking about the Eunsang. He was about to go to his classroom when Dohyon, the first-year representative came.

First case.

When he finished with him, another one came, Donghyun, a second year.

Second case.

And then Jinwoo from another class, then one case after the other.

It was lunch when he finished and he went out to the back of the old gymnasium, his secret hideout where there is a garden and flowers blooms beautifully on spring. He comes here from time to time to get some fresh air and today is not an exception, he needs a lot of fresh air, he is having a headache.

He closed his eyes and laid to the grass ignoring the grumbling of his tummy. After a while he felt someone sits next to him.

_“Eunsang, let me take a nap please”_ He said without opening his eyes. Who else will come and who else knows his hideout but him?

He didn’t hear any response but rumbles from a paper bag. He peeks at him and saw him opening a bottle of milk.

_“Don’t eat here, go somewhere else”_ He snaps again.

_“But Hyeongjun, Junho and Dongpyo are already eating together, plus it’s our first day together how can I leave you alone and not eating.”_ Eunsang declares coolly. 

Minhee sighs, _“Look, first, I did not agree on that, second, that was just a kiss_ ” He sneers but regrets it immediately as his head started throbbing again.

“ _First, drink this milk. Second, eat a little bit of sandwich or fruit, whichever you like, third, take this pill, then you can fight with me”._ Eunsang pushes the milk to him.

He sits up and drinks it without complain. He was about to lay down but Eunsang pushes the sandwich to his mouth.

_“Oh, you didn’t put any weird stuff this time?”_ He chews the sandwich slowly waiting if there will be wasabi or mint chocolate again.

Eunsang pouts. _“You did not even come to class. You are too busy; I should at least feed you healthily.”_

When he finished his sandwich, he took the pill and laid on the grass once more. Eunsang puts back the trash in the bag then he did the same as he laid too.Silence surrounded them, the only thing they can hear is the birds and rustles of the leaves but a comfortable silence otherwise. Then Eunsang suddenly put an air pod on one of Minhee’s ear. Minhee opens his eyes and he saw the air pod pair on him. He ignored him and closed his eyes again. Within few seconds, a sweet melody was played.

_“Are you really going to date me?”_ Minhee asks after one song without opening his eyes. 

_“Is that even a question?”_

_“Even if I say no?”_

_“Then should I reveal our kissing this morning?”_

_“Huh? Who would believe you?”_

_“There was a CCTV on the locker area”_

_“I am the president; I know the CCTVs on the locker room are not work—ing! FUCK”_ he curses when he realized that the CCTV in there which was long broken, was fixed yesterday just in case some students will go beyond the April fool’s joke, which is today.

_“See? And Pres, those kisses were beyond normal kissing, you know that”_ He teases. _“I know you like me too”_

Minhee thought of the consequences. If he lies, Eunsang may really be putting out those and his reputation will be tarnished. He can’t afford that; they are graduating soon, and he has a perfect image to protect.

_“Fine”_ He concedes

_“Fine what?”_

_“Fine I’ll date you. In one condition”_ Minhee opens his eyes as he stares at the sky.

_“What?”_ Eunsang turns sideways and stares at him.

_“This is just between you and me”_

_“Mini, how can we date secretly? And we have few more months left, I want to enjoy every moment with you”_ He said and turns to look at the sky too.

_“Well, you should have confessed to me in the past, but we know you didn’t like me as much as I don’t like you. I still don’t like you this time, but you give me no choice.”_

_“You sound like you don’t like the idea.”_

_“Eunsang, you know I don’t”_

_“I don’t trust you. You’re kisses said so”_

_“Whatever, so are okay with my condition?”_

_“Of course not!_ ” Eunsang said pouting.

_“Then you can release the CCTV for all I care”_ He says attempting to sound like he really doesn’t care. He tried to stand up but Eunsang pulls him back.

_“Fine. Let’s date in secret”_ He agreed pouting. And it’s the cutest thing that Minhee saw the whole day.

_“Cute”_ He mumbles but Eunsang caught it as his eyes gets bigger, then a big smile formed his lips. _“I know you like me”_ He goes a little closer to Minhee and puts his arm under his head like a pillow.

Minhee feels the blood rushing to his ears and face. “ _Move and I’ll kiss you here”_ Eunsang threatens him.

Despite the butterflies in his tummy, and his face being so red, he closes his eyes and concentrates on the song but who can really sleep when you have a romantic song playing in your ear and a handsome Lee Eunsang by your side who smells like the sweetest apple on earth?

However, in the end, he is Kang Minhee, and he doesn’t have the control to his body, his body betrayed him, his body who can sleep anytime and anywhere.

One hour later and Kang Minhee opens his eyes and found Eunsang who looks like he is in deep pain.

_“Hey, are you okay?_ ” He asks

_“You’re awake, Mini please move”_ Eunsang requests softly

_“What happened?”_

_“My arms”_ he slowly mumbles, and then Minhee realizes that his head is still resting on it.

_“Oh shit, sorry_ ” He sits up and helps him.

_“I can’t believe you really fell asleep_ ” Eunsang is stretching his arms.

Minhee checks the time on his phone and was alarmed with all the messages. “ _You should have wakened me up”_ He stands up and offers his hand to the younger.

Eunsang accepta it and he pull him up “ _You have been working too much, you deserve that rest.”_ They clean each other back and they started walking back. Eunsang grabs his hand and intertwines it with him to his surprised.

_“Yah!”_ Minhee looks around and sigh in relief. He tries to release it but Eunsang is gripping it firmly.

_“I’ll let you go in one condition”_ Eunsang’s eyes are sparkling indicating that he is thinking of something naughty again.

Minhee rolls his eyes. _“What?”_

_“Give me a ten- second kiss”_

Minhee was about to banter back when they hear voices. He pulls Eunsang and hurriedly look for a big tree that can cover them both. When he finds one, he glances and observes until they can no longer hear anything. He looks back at Eunsang and met his bright and smiling face.

_“What are you happy about?”_ He sneers at him

_“I kind of like this secret dating”_ Eunsang continue giggling until his eyes are closed, gums and whiskers are visible. In a moment both are laughing at their situation.

When they had enough laugh, Minhee nervously cups Eunsang and gives him a peck.

_“Satisfied?”_ He chortles making the younger blushed.

Eunsang snorts, _“I thought you are smart?”_

“Huh?”

_“Pres”_ Eunsang pulls him closer by holding his waist with his one hand and the other on his nape “ _I said ten seconds, not one_ ” He states, then he pressed their lips together.

Minhee closes his eyes and waited for ten seconds but the kiss went deeper just like the one they shared this morning. Nevertheless, this time it was considerably much sweeter and in no time the ten seconds was long forgotten.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when they are back to their classrooms. Junho, Dongpyo and Hyeongjun looks at them when they came just one after the other because Eunsang doesn’t want to go first or go later even for just 5 minutes which Minhee insisted.

_“Where were you?_ ” Dongpyo questions him.

_“I went for an air, my head was throbbing,”_ He answers

_“With Eunsang?_ ” Hyeongjun joins Dongpyo

_“No”_ He lies. He can feel Eunsang’s eyes on him from the corner. 

_“What happened to your lips, why is it swollen?”_ Dongpyo interrogates again but he just dismissed him by waving his hand

Junho suddenly burst out after few seconds of thinking. _“But someone saw Eunsang going to the back of the old gymnasium, isn’t that your spot?”_

_“What are you talking about?”_ He scowls. “Mr. Han is here” he says he sees him on the window. The three takes their seat properly. But Mr. Han didn’t come in immediately as he meets Mr. Lee outside the door.

Eunsang suddenly stands up, making his seat creak then he walks towards him. He sneaks him a note on his hand which is resting on the table, and the three turned their back to him in an instant.

_“Whoa, did you just two hold hands in front of us?”_ Hyeongjun’ s eyes got bigger.

He laughs awkwardly, _“What? He just passed me a note, regarding the punishment I gave him_ ” He tried acting normal, but his face didn’t help him at all.

_“But that that’s too sweet, I mean he can just give it but why directly in your hands and I saw him squeezed it gently too?”_ Junho

He rolls his eyes and produce a deep sigh out of frustration but thanks to Mr. Han who just entered and saved him from scrutinizing eyes of his friends and Eunsang’s best friend. 

**Pres Min** : Will you please not do that in front of the trio, you know how sharp they are?

 **Clown** : I did not do anything.

 **Pres Min:** Junho saw you squeezed my hand

 **Clown:** Oh, that brat how can he be so sharp now?

 **Pres Min:** Don’t do it again

 **Clown:** Can’t promise you

 **Pres Min:** Then I’m not meeting you later

 **Clown:** Fine, I will not do it again. See you later please? ❤️

 **Pres Min:** Okay

 **Clown:** You are blushing, that’s adorable as always

 **Pres Min:** Shut up

 **Clown:** Cute ❤️

They were in the middle of the class when a student calls him from a different class. Mr. Han excused him for the whole day since problems keeps coming in.

He heaves another deep sigh. All he wanted is just sit at the class and look outside the window and pretend to listen instead of solving these pranks because he can’t think straight today. His whole being is occupied by none other than the number one prankster who is sitting in the corner, who now happens to be his boyfriend.

He can feel the butterflies again in his tummy at the thought. He takes his things and silently went out but sneaks a glimpse at Eunsang. Their eyes meet and he rushes outside when the younger gave him a smile and a wink.

* * *

_“Are you not going home?”_ Junho asks, they have been sent to the office later in the afternoon too.

_"I’ll just check this one”_ He said

_“We’ll wait for you"_ Dongpyo

_“It’s alright, you can go ahead. And I may be more late today”_

After finishing his work, he looks at his time. Shit. He forgot about Eunsang. He said he will be waiting near the bus stop.

The sky is dark now. It will be a matter of time that the rain will drop. When he is almost out of the building, the rain suddenly pours. He opened his umbrella when he heard some group of girls laughing in front of him.

_“Is it real? Eunsangnim’s prank today is making Pres his boyfriend for a day?_ ” A girl laughs

_“Whoa Daebak!”_

_“Yes, I heard it from his my friends friends._ ” Another girl said laughing

_“Who?”_

_“Hyeongjun_ ” Said another one.

_“Omo, I wonder if he was able to do it. That must be funny if it happens.”_

Minhee clears his throat. _"No way, that’s not gonna happen”_ He declares in a loud voice and the girls look at him in disbelief.

_“Sorry Pres”_ They said in unison.

He smiles at them and started walking. His hands are holding tight on his umbrella and trying to compose himself. He found Eunsang playing with the rain at the bus stop.

_“You’re late_ ” The latter smiles. Minhee looks around and found other students. Some are familiar,and so he nods at them while ignoring Eunsang. Eunsang just shrugs his shoulders when he notices Minhee's bad mood.

Minhee’s bus arrives and he hops in. As expected, Eunsang joins him too; although his bus route is different.

The journey was a little long and mutually are quiet. Minhee presses the button a bus away from his home and went down. Eunsang follows him without any question. 

_“Are you not going to share your umbrella with me?”_ Eunsang asks.

They are now at the park near his place. Minhee turns around and noticed Eunsang is using his bag to cover himself from the big drops of rain.

_“Eunsang, I didn’t expect you to go that low?”_ He says coldly

_“What do you mean?”_ Eunsang grabs his hand. _“What happened?”_

_“Let go_ ” He says in a controlled voice. A voice he never knows he has.

Eunsang who is shocked suddenly let go of his hand; eyes are almost in tears. Or is it the rain?

_“Eunsang, the day is finished. We are no longer in school.”_

_“So?”_ The younger one is still confused.

_“Happy April fools”!!!!"_

“ _What do you mean?”_

_“That’s my prank for today, I got you as a boyfriend for April fools. And now that the day is almost over, lets end it”_ He smiles trying to not breakdown as much as possible.

Eunsang was flabbergasted. His mouth is wide open with surprise. His bag that is covering him from the rain in now on his side, almost falling from his arms. 

_“No, I know you Minhee, you don’t do that”_ Eunsang smiles and grabs his hand again.

_“After all your pranks with me?”_ He scowls “I _planned this. I planned everything from the very beginning. Because after all, this is our last year and I say, my sweet revenge. Did you enjoy it?”_ He laughs loudly.

_“No, that’s not true. You like me as much as I like you.”_ Eunsang is soaking wet now.

Minhee smiled bitterly “ _Keep dreaming. And don’t pretend Eunsang, I know this is your prank too. So, it’s a win win for us don’t you think?”_

_“Mi-Mini where did you hear that?_ ” Eunsang stumbles _"I can explain”_

_“Oh, so it’s true?”_ Minhee looks up trying to control his tears.

_“No! And Minhee, I like you. I like you very much. I’m a prankster, I know that but only because all I want is for you to notice me."_

_"Remember when I prank Mr. Han in our first year? Someone told me that if we do pranks, they will be punished by our class representatives. And you are our class rep, so I purposely did that._

_Painting the benches? I just wanted to be with you because I know you will be monitoring me. I was happy that you enjoyed painting too._

_Cleaning the gym? I don’t care because at least I see you sitting and resting._

_Arranging the books and everything in the council office? I love it because I can be with you._

_This morning I know you don’t like mint choco and it was supposed to be cute prank, but the kiss was unplanned._

_I just followed my heart..._

_I know you have been so busy whole day with all the pranks that’s why I did not do anything..._

_At lunch, that was the best time in my high school life even my arm is so numb because you were sleeping..._

_My grades? I never care, I just used them as an excuse..._

_Please Minhee. Don’t do this to me_.” Eunsang is now crying as he kneels in front of him.

Minhee can't find his tongue.

Looking at Eunsang, his heart is crushing too.

But the voices of those girls are echoing in his ears and right now he can’t think straight. He is too hurt. Plus he knows better. Eunsang is a prankster and that’s it. How many times did he fall from his jokes and maybe he is just a good actor?

He gathers up his courage and he was surprised that some words came out from his mouth _“I- I don’t believe you!”_

_“Then what should I do for you to believe me?”_ Eunsang looks at him, eyes red, things and clothes are all wet.

He wanted to hug him right there and then, but his brain didn’t agree with his heart “I _don’t know. Maybe stay here for whole night?”_ he chuckles and turns around.

He walks slowly hoping that Eunsang will grab him anytime again, but the latter didn’t.

Minhee didn’t look back as he walks faster until he reaches his home. 

As soon as he enters the password of their home he runs as fast as he could to his room.

His heart is almost bursting. His mom who just arrived too is surprised with his actions.

He locked the doors and his body collapsed in his bed leaving his bag on the floor. He takes his pillow and scream as loud as he can. If heart could explode, his were already detonated.

He cries ceaselessly until tears are no longer falling. He screams so forcefully until he is satisfied. Exhaustion took his body and he fell into a slumber without putting anything in his tummy.

* * *

The next morning, he goes to school again dragging his whole body. As soon as he arrives, he went directly to the nurse office because he feels like he is about to throw up.

The school nurse hasn’t arrived, so he just went and find an empty bed. After an hour he goes back to the council office when Dongpyo, Junho and to his surprise Hyeongjun, are running towards him.

_“Wh-what happened to Eunsang?”_ Hyeongjun stammers as he is huffing and almost crying.

Minhee furrows his eyebrows “ _Why are you asking me?”_

_“Kang Minhee, what happened between you two?_ ” He asks again in an angry voice.

_“Nothing. And please don’t talk to me about him. I don’t want to hear his name”_ He answers him back with an anger.

_“If- if something happens to him, I swear I will not make your life in peace!”_ Hyeongjun screams and runs outside.

Dongpyo and Junho looks at him but they didn’t say anything then Dongpyo ran after Hyeongjun.

_“What’s happening?”_

_“Mini… Eunsang didn’t come to school. And just now, Eunsang’s mom called Hyeongjun and told him to tell the teachers”_

_“Oh_ ” He shrugs his shoulders

_“Mini... what happened?”_ Junho asks but he faces his computer and ignores him.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Minhee doesn’t have any energy to do anything nor eat lunch. Everyone is getting ready to go out. He puts his head on his table without energy when the tv monitor of their class opened.

The broadcasting club has an announcement? All of them stops as Eunsang was showed in the monitor. The girls are screaming and some of his fan boys and friends are clapping.

_Does he have another cover_? He groaned at the thought. Because of his popularity, the broadcasting team always asks Eunsang to do some cover, either a song or a dance for them to have more audience especially at lunch.

“ _I usually don’t dedicate my cover songs, but may I do it today? I don’t know if this will be my last appearance here because as you all know, we are graduating”_ His honey voice echoed the whole room, and everyone stop to listen and watch.

_"To that someone who is always busy with everything, will you please stop for a second, take a deep breath and listen to me?”_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onHRe608Dvc>

_When the cold wind blows a little,_

_the night sky twinkles_

_After spending a long day,_

_on the way home,_

_I thought of you suddenly_

_Where are you? What are you doing?_

_Do you not want to see the stars with me?_

_Can you come out to the front of your house?_

_You just need to come out_

_wearing a light jacket_

_I don't want to go somewhere far_

_But I do want to hold your hand tightly_

_Even though I don't know the names of the lovely constellations_

_Would you come with me?_

_When the cold wind blows a little,_

_I just had many thoughts of you_

_Walking in the streets at night at the end of a long day_

_The night skies were so nice_

_Where are you? What are you doing?_

_Do you not want to see the stars with me?_

_Anywhere is good, would you come with me?_

_There were so many words_

_I want to say to you_

_But I don't want to be so rushed_

_But I do want to hold your hand tightly_

_Even though I don't know the names of the lovely constellations_

_Would you come with me?_

_Your and my steps_

_heading to the place_

_Not unknowing where it is_

_The night sky that was alone_

_If I walk with you_

_That would be it_

The song ended and there was another message from him.

_"I know you only see me as an annoying person but to be honest, I just did all that because you are always on your book, or at your office or at the library._

_It's also now our last year yet I seldom see you having fun. Did you have fun with me?_

_Did you forget your problems while you were annoyed with me?_

_Did you breathe enough fresh air when I do all those pranks outside? And did your heart perhaps beat a little faster when I stare at you?.._

_Because I had fun with you. I forgot my stress and problems when I do pranks with you. I got to breath fresh air when I am punished outside the classroom, I got to watch you rest and sit while I’m cleaning the gymnasium, and maybe my heart beat faster when I catch you staring at me too."_

_"Can we please go and see the stars sometime?"_

Their classmates scream and they look at Minhee because so far, he is the only one that Eunsang annoys.

He covers his red face with a book and pretends that he is not affected.

Slowly they start going out after that 10-minute video. Only Junho, Minhee is left in the room. A while back, he noticed Hyeongjun dashed out before the teacher even dismisses them and Dongpyo went with him.

_“Not going for lunch?”_ Junho 

He shakes his head. Then slowly tears started forming from the corner of his eyes again. He turns around but it’s already too late, Junho saw it already.

_“I know something happened between the two of you. Your eyes are still swollen this morning and now you’re crying again.”_ He pats his back.

_“I like him Junho. I like Eunsang a lot”_ He whispers in his sobs.

_“Idiot, did you just realize that now?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious that you like each other? Eunsang can’t seem to be comfortable when you are not around or when you are always busy. He makes pranks so he can be with you on those times. Imagine all the works and punishments you gave him when you are too busy. On the other hand, you make an excuse to “monitor” him when we all know you just wants to see him."_ Junho explains

Minhee stops sobbing but tears continued pouring. He looks at Junho with the realization. _Is that how they are?_ _“But it's too late Junho... I- I broke his heart"_ He says trying to control his emotions.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?”_ Hyeongjun screams. He just come in the room with swollen eyes just like him.

_“You broke his heart? When? Yesterday? In the park near your house?”_ He asks continuously while shaking.

Minhee for the first-time fears Hyeongjun. The puppy, always cute Hyeongjun, is fumingly angry.

He nods.

Hyeongjun slumps on the floor and started wailing. Dongpyo and Junho comforted him.

“ _Eu-eunsang.. E-eunsang is in the hospital“_ Hyeongjun sobs more. _“I- in critical condition. H-he w-was seen in the park near your place with no u-um-umbrella, no shade, nothing. H- He was rushed to the hospital and now they don’t know if he can make it because his fever is so high.”_ He slowly finishes his words with difficulty.

Minhee suddenly grabs his bag and gsprints out of the room.

Dongpyo helps Hyeongjun stands up as he comforts. Suddenly Junho’s phone rang,

_“Minhee?”_

_“Ask Hyeongjun what hospital please?"_

* * *

Minhee who is in a hurry goes to the receptionist and asked what room Eunsang is.

_“How are you related to the patient”_ The nurse responds

_“A friend, and his class representative_ ” he answers. She looks at the monitor and gave him the room number.

After a while, he is standing in front of the room with Lee Eunsang written on it for a minute or two.

He peeks and see him lying with different machines around him. He sighs and leans at the side of the door. His chest is getting tighter with pain.

He holds his bag tightly as if his life depends on it. He slumps down and holds his knees. For the nth time since yesterday tears started pouring again as he tries to control his sobs. The door opened and a beautiful lady came out.

He raised his head when she spoke softly to him? _" Are you Eunsang’s friend?”_

Minhee looks at her and the lady is smiling like Eunsang. He nods and tried to stand up and bow.

_“Oh, your Kang Minhee.”_ She said and a bigger smile formed her lips. He guessed she read his nametag.

_“H- how is Eunsang noona?”_ He falters

_"Why don’t you go inside?_ ” She opens the door for him.

He steps inside slowly with hesitation.

And there he sees, Lee Eunsang in a hospital bed, lying, with fluids and some unfamiliar machines on him.

He slowly goes to his side and holds his hand as he observes him. Pale - almost no color. He looks peaceful but appears to be extremely fragile. He caresses it gently and he didn’t care if Eunsang's sister saw it or not.

Minhee didn’t even notice that she carefully went out and let him be alone with his brother.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Eunsang’s sister and mom came back. He reported them what the doctor gave and all about the observation and the reason why he is still asleep. They gave him something for sleeping so he can rest more. Both thanked him and ask him to go home.

However, with guilt, he requests if he can stay the whole night and Eunsang’s sister smiles widely.

“ _I thought so too. I brought extra clothes for Eunsang and some for you. You seem to have the same size”_ she says. She informs him that she went home when he arrived and that she knows he will not leave easily and grabbed the opportunity to have a shower at home.

She also tells her mom that she can rest at home because she has Minhee for whole night.

_“Thank you for letting me stay Omeoni”_ He bows to the old lady.

The old lady hugs him. _“I don’t know what happened to both of you, but I hope this will not happen again Minhee, can you promise me that?”_

_“Of course, Omeoni. I’m really sorry”_ he bows again.

_“It’s not your fault, Eunsang sometimes is hardheaded. And I heard a lot from Hyeongjun that he messes with you a lot. Is that true?”_

He smiles awkwardly not wanting to answer.

However, Eunsang’s mom continued. _“That’s how his dad is. He likes to mess with people they like so they will get the attention”_

_“Indeed, he is”_ this time he smiles and peeks at Eunsang who is still sleeping.

At early night, Hyeongjun, Dongpyo, Junho and Dohyon also visited Eunsang.

The sassy Hyeongjun just gave him a glare and didn’t even bother to talk to him at all. Although he told him he was exaggerating at lunch the curly just smirks.

While Dohyon, Eunsang's favorite dongsaeng at school, to his surprise, tells him all about him.

Few more hours and Minhee is already wearing Eunsang’s pants and hoodie. He sits on the chair next to the bed while Eunsang’s sister is curled up in the couch, headphones on ear. He holds Eunsang’s hand and stares at him. He puts his head down as tears falling again from his eyes. Suddenly, he feels something in his head.

He looks up and meets Eunsang’s eyes, hand tousling his hair.

_“Why are you crying?”_ Eunsang inquires weakly and softly.

_“You’re awake?”_ Minhee sits at the edge of the bed and hugs him. “ _I’m sorry Eunsang... I’m really sorry”_ He silently sobs. Eunsang who was surprised just pats his back until he was calmed down.

Eunsang sits up and cups his face and dries his tears with his thumb. “ _Hey, I’m okay now”_ he murmurs

_“You’re not.”_ Minhee looks at him and holds his chin. “ _Look, you are so dehydrated and ugly”_

Eunsang chuckles _“Mini...”_

_“Hmmmm?”_ He hums as a response while stroking his face.

_“Does this mean we’re okay now?”_ Eunsang’s unsure eyes are staring at him.

_“Huh?”_

_“If we are still together?_ ” He pouts.

_“That's not the important thing here now"_

_"It is important to me"_ Eunsang whines 

"T _hen, NO"_ he replies, “ _and get out from this hospital first before you think about that”_ He then embraces him once again. “ _Don’t get sick again please?”_

Eunsang hugs him back. _“I won’t. But what’s with the no? You are contradicting yourself, did you notice that? What you say is different from what you do.”_

Minhee ignores him and just hugs him tighter.

Eunsang cups his face and they stared for quite some time. “ _Why did you cry you idiot?_ ” He presses their forehead together

_“Why did you stay in the rain dumbass”_ He mumbles

Eunsang faint a smile before he presses their lips together.

_“Guys please, if you are gonna be lovey dovey and kissing in front of me,I shouldn’t have let you stay Minhee -yah!”_ Eunsang’s sister is standing in front of them, arms crossed.

Minhee covers his face with embarrassment as he curls himself on the bed and cover himself with the blanket.

_“Noona!”_ Eunsang shrieks

_“I guess you are alright now”_ She says as he turns her back and went to the couch. “ _Hey, use the curtain kids!”_ They heard her.

_“Just watch your drama or talk to your boyfriend please and use your headphones”_ Eunsang scorns back and his noona just laughs at him.

_“Mini…_ ” He taps the blanket. Minhee slowly peeks from it, face very red.

_“What?”_

_“I’m hungry, what food can I eat?”_

Minhee gets up immediately and looks for the food that his mother brought just now. With the help of Eunsang’s sister, they fed him until he was satisfied.

* * *

_“I think we can share the bed.”_ Eunsang whispers after he tucked him into his bed.

_“I am okay here”_ he whispers back, “ _This chair is comfortable enough”_

_“But your back…”_

He ruffles his hair _“I’m fine Eunsang please listen for once.”_

_“Okay. But can I hold your hand?”_

Minhee leans to kiss his temple as he takes his hand and intertwines it.

_“Sleep well”.._

_“Night Mini".._

* * *

**Clown:** Whoaaa I can’t believe you didn’t come on my discharge

 **Pres Min:** I told you I’m busy

 **Clown:** And you only came 1x and that’s it. I was at the hospital for 3 days.

 **Pres Min:** I only came once but you can’t control yourself. The first time your sister saw us kissing, the second time it was the doctor and the nurses, how embarrassing that is, I’m glad it’s just a peck, what if next time it’s your mom or dad?

 **Clown** : But I was sick, I need some tender loving care and kisses

 **Pres Min:** We call until late night just to remind you and I even text you during classes

 **Clown:** That’s different

 **Pres Min:** When are you coming back to school?

 **Clown:** Tomorrow

 **Pres Min** : Don’t come if you feel sick okay?

 **Clown:** I’m lovesick, I think I’m weaker if I don’t see you!

 **Clown:** Mini

 **Clown:** Minheeeeeeee!!!!

 **Clown:** Don’t leave me on read dumbass

 **Pres Min:** See you!❤

 **Clown** : Is that a heart???

 **Clown:** It is a heart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!😭😭😭

 **Clown:** See you!!!!❤❤❤

* * *

The next day.

**Clown:** Good Morning!❤

 **Clown:** I came to school so early, but you are not here???

 **Clown** : Mini mini mini

 **Clown:** Where are you?

**Clown: 😭😭😭**

**Clown** WTF it’s lunch time!!!!

 **Clown:** Where are you?

 **Clown:** Did you just skip school the day I returned???

 **Clown** : I miss you!

Eunsang sighs as he looks at his messages unseen. Hyeongjun is already in front of him asking him to go to the cafeteria.

Junho and Dongpyo are waiting for them at the front door.This morning when he doesn’t see Minhee, he asked the two where he is and Dongpyo said Minhee is skipping school for something important. Although he wanted to ask for more details, he is sure Minhee has his reasons. 

He stands up and followed Hyeongjun. They were walking to the cafeteria when an announcement was made all over the school.

_**“Lee Eunsang, class 1, 3rd year senior high, you are summoned to the playground now.”** _

All of them stopped walking. _“Ah Eunsang, did you do something again?”_ Dongpyo hits his arms

_“I just came out from the hospital you minion”_ He smacks his head lightly 

_“Yah!!!!!”_

He then asked the three to go ahead first but they insisted to go with him. He was surprised to see Minhee standing in the middle of the playground looking irritated as Student President as he is. Hands at his back. He noticed several students stop and check what is happening too, after all it is Lee Eunsang and Kang Minhee, the number one cat and dog at the campus.

Eunsang stops 2 meters away, “ _You’re not going to hit me, are you?_ ” He blabbers nervously

Minhee chuckles. _“Come here, faster.”_ He commands. _“Why are you walking so slowly?”_

_“Pres, I swear I did not do anything”_ He begs.

Them, being in the middle of the playground, students watching, is not so Minhee and right now Eunsang has a very bad feeling about it.

_“I have a punishment for you.”_

_“I don’t remember doing something Pres and I just came out from the hospital, you know that”_ He scratches his nape but slowly walk towards him.

Minhee suddenly takes out his hand from his back.

“Lee Eunsang, will you take me as your lifetime punishment?” Minhee stares at him while offering him a bouquet of flowers with macarons on it -beautiful eyes fluttering, face now painted with pink, ears are burning in red, as he is biting his lower lip in edginess.

Eunsang gasps in surprised.

He looks back and forth at the bouquet and Minhee without saying anything. His heart beats faster and faster. Then tears starts to fall from his eyes without his consent.

Happiness is understatement on what he feels right now.

_“Yah, why are you crying._ ” Minhee closes their gap as he takes his handkerchief and dabs it to his eyes. 

Eunsang pulls him into a tight embrace, not minding where they are and who is watching them. And the happy screams everywhere.

_“I thought you want to date in secret?”_ He gazes at him in the eyes.

_“Well, I changed my mind. I think I can do that. So, will you take me, and let’s see the stars together?"_

_“That’s sounds like a proposal.”_ Eunsang takes the flowers and smells it.

Minhee’s face that was pink a while ago became so red now-looking down, foot kicking aimlessly on the grass and his hands are fidgeting.

Eunsang can tell how nervous the taller one is.

_"I-t’s a proposal”_ he stutters. 

_“Whaaaaat?”_ Eunsang’s eyes and mouth are wide open in surprise

_“I don’t date just for the sake of dating. I date with the thought of dating you until we grow grey and old._ ” Minhee meets his eyes

_“Are you kidding me?”_

_“Yeah, that’s a prank, idiot!”_ Minhee chuckles 

He pouts. _“But thank you. I would love to be with you until we grow old and grey.”_

_“I told you that was a prank!”_ Minhee is now laughing

_“Well, I don’t believe it’s a prank. And just in case it is, then mine is not”_

Minhee’s face becomes redder and redder, a tiny satisfied smile formed on his lips. 

Eunsang leans closer and before their lips met, he covered their faces with the flowers.

_“Don’t do it here please!”_ Minhee begs, he knows a lot of students are still watching them.

Eunsang chuckles “ _Let’s prank them especially those three”_

_"No!"_

_"Yes"_ Eunsang then leans in and gives him a kiss in the end.

_“Yah"_ Minhee hits him hard.

_"Ouch, I just recovered you know"_

_"You're doing it in public idiot, and we are just high school, I'm supposed to be the role model here, what if every student will do the same"_

_"Common, Wooseok hyung and Seungyoun hyung did it in public last time, same with Yohan and Hangyul hyung."_

" _Oh God, so i fell into this trap."_ Minhee taps his own forehead.

Eunsang just giggles then he grabs his hand and pulls him to the back of the old gymnasium.

* * *

Graduation

**Pres Min:** LEE EUNSANG!!!!😡

 **Clown:** What happened again?

 **Pres Min:** What did you say last month? You are going overseas for uni right?

 **Clown:** I ---

 **Pres Min:** What the fuck is your name doing on the freshman list in my uni???

 **Clown:** But you were crying last time…

 **Pres Min:** No, I heard from noona you never thought of going overseas.

 **Clown** : Oooh…

 **Pres Min:** I hate you. You know how much I cried because I thought we are not going to see each other for so long.

 **Clown:** And I only thought of going overseas because I thought you are planning to…

 **Pres Min:** Ugh!!!! Don’t you dare ruin my uni life.

 **Clown** : I will make it fun don’t worry.

 **Pres Min:** Where are you? Everyone is with their parents and going out, I don’t see you.

 **Clown** : At our place, just having a last look, maybe... I don’t know if I can come back here again.

 **Pres Min:** I’m coming. Wait for me.❤

 **Clown:** Okay. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> please love minisang and 02's wherever they are. 
> 
> stream H&D unfamiliar. 
> 
> posted this on twt with pics @/ prikibear


End file.
